


Scream

by ChrysCare



Series: Music Meme [76]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-17 10:22:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14186796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChrysCare/pseuds/ChrysCare
Summary: Scream-Michael Jackson (Amazon Music)





	Scream

**Author's Note:**

> Scream-Michael Jackson (Amazon Music)

He watches the Lord of the Decepticons, how could the big silver oaf not see that any of his plans are worth anything. Surely there could be a leader that would listen to him. The Prime? Why would he want to work with the Autobots? He turns and walks out of the command room and runs into the solid frame of the third in command. He frowns at the visored and masked mech in his way. 

Soundwave takes his servo causing him to try and jerk back. Should he try to resist, what is this mech going to do with him?

“Starscream wants to be leader,” Soundwave says, he frowns, not really. He doesn’t want mechs constantly bugging him. “Starscream wants to be wanted?”

That would be nice, Soundwave pulls him in a dark and quiet hallway, where did this come from? The mask retracts and he feels Soundwave’s lipplates on his. He pulls away and screams before running away. Soundwave’s chuckle haunts him.


End file.
